


I'm just another dumb fool who'll never go down in history

by DirtiestGirlInAmerica



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Although Oswald will have a dick in his ass at one point it's Eddie that gets fucked, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Edward, Excessive use of full names, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Oswald, also I should probably mention the hair pulling, i haven't written proper smut in a looooong time so don't judge me too much, okay so maybe a little fluff snuck it's way in but whatever blame the assholes within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestGirlInAmerica
Summary: Smut with a teeny-tiny dash of fluff, like squint and you'll miss it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not really sure where this would've happened. I don't mean like actual location, I mean what point in their storyline. I kind of feel like it would be after the whole air heart riddle bit and the "Come Ed! We have plans to make." scene, but really I have no idea. Honestly you can decide for yourself, I'm only writing one scene, as of now at least, and it's not really gonna focus on the where. Also I don't know why everyone seems to insist that Edward is the top in this situation, because Ozzie is "so small" and all that. Yeah okay, Eddie would make a great top, once in a while. For me though, and here, Oswald is always the top.
> 
> **Updated on 10/21/16 to clean up so grammatical and spelling errors. I also changed the wording of a couple sentences, nothing major that changes anything that was said or done, just makes it, so that everything makes sense.

Oswald's fingers tangled in Edward's hair, tugging slightly. Edward's finger's dug into Oswald's hips, as he licked Oswald's balls, before taking Oswald into his mouth. Oswald's hips lifted off the bed, only to be pushed back down by Edward's hands.  
  
"Be patient Mr.Penguin, or I will stop." Oswald groans, both in frustration at the loss of Edward's mouth and what Edward had called him.  
  
Outside of bed Oswald insisted Edward call him by his name, never Penguin, in bed was a much different story. Oswald liked to hear it come out of Edward's mouth, breathless and full of lust. Oswald's toes curl and he tugs harder at Edward's hair, he knows how much Edward likes it.  
  
Oswald lifts his hips again, just slightly, testing and Edward doesn't stop him. So Oswald does it again, and again, thrusting farther into Edward's mouth. Edward gags, but doesn't stop. Edward let's Oswald fuck his mouth. Edward is drooling, Oswald can feel it on his skin, it's warm and wonderful.  
  
"Eddie, c'mon, let me fuck you now." Oswald doesn't stop thrusting into Edward's mouth, but he wants to come inside of Edward, not in his mouth.  
  
But Edward doesn't stop, he keeps sucking and licking, Oswald's moaning and gripping the sheets with one hand, the other still firmly grasping Edward's hair.  
  
Oswald gets so lost in the sensations, he doesn't hear Edward open up the bottle of lube, he doesn't notice Edward spreading it all over his fingers, until Oswald feels the tip of Edward's finger entering him. Oswald's hips fly up so fast, Edward chokes. Edward sputters and coughs, but doesn't stop moving his finger in and out of Oswald. Edward takes Oswald back into his mouth, and this time holds Oswald's hips down with the weight of his forearm.  
  
"Eddie, please." Oswald's not used to this, he's the one who fucks, not get's fucked.  
  
He's conflicted, he doesn't want Edward to stop, but he still wants to fuck Edward. Edward slides a second finger inside Oswald, and groans around Oswald at the sound the other makes as he's stretched further. Oswald starts to wiggle his hips back and forth and Edward knows what he wants, what he  _needs_. Edward's been in that situation, he knows how Oswald feels. Edward takes Oswald as far as he can into his mouth, to distract him from the fact that Edward is removing his fingers.  
  
Edward lets up some of the pressure he'd been using to hold Oswald's hips down with, and Oswald begins fucking his mouth again. Edward spreads the lube all over his hand, and then onto his cock. He's never done this before, but he's seen Oswald do it plenty of times, and he's been on the receiving end enough to know what to do.  
  
Edward releases Oswald from his mouth, a wet popping sound echoes through the room. Oswald begins to protest until Edward presses his mouth against his and shuts him up. It's all tongue and teeth and ferocity. Oswald grabs at Edward's shoulders and tries to roll them over, to get the upper hand, to finally get what he's been wanting all night. But Edward isn't letting him, he's pushing Oswald's legs farther apart, mindful of Oswald's bad leg, and lining his cock up against Oswald.  
  
As he pushes inside Oswald stills, stops licking into Edward's mouth, his fingernails dig into the skin of Edward's shoulders. Edward pushes in slowly, perhaps too slowly; Oswald presses down to get Edward inside of him faster.  
  
"Oh, Mr.Penguin this is lovely, isn't it?" Edward can't help the smirk on his face, this truly is wonderful.  
   
Oswald's rocking his hips downward as Edward withdraws, they're forming a rhythm. It's too much for Edward to handle, he's not used to the tightness, he pulls out.  
  
"Eddie?" Even with his brain clouded with lust and want and need, Oswald still knew  _something_ was wrong.  
  
"I can't Mr.Penguin, please." Edward was rubbing his face against the side of Oswald's head, almost as if he was trying to transfer his thoughts to Oswald through touch.  
  
"Eddie, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Oswald's cock was still heavy and throbbing between his legs, he could feel that Edward was the same way. He couldn't figure it out.  
  
Edward reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been thrown on the floor. He placed it on Oswald's chest. Edward's breath was coming out in short pants, Oswald was worried he was going to hyperventilate; but he finally understood what was wrong, he understood what Edward wanted.  
  
"Oh, Eddie. I know what you need." Oswald pushed Edward onto his back and slides down the bed, between Edward's legs.  
  
Oswald lifts Edward's hips, Edward knows what's coming. Oswald's tongue laps tentatively at his hole. A quiet moan escapes Edward, Oswald spreads his tongue, widening his licks.  
  
Oswald opens the lube, slides his finger inside Edward, doesn't stop licking as his fucks Edward. Edward's starting to moan louder, and it's music to Oswald's ears. Oswald adds a second finger, licks his way up and takes Edward into his mouth as he moves his finger in and out, faster.  
  
Edward's hips are moving, and Oswald is loving it.  
  
Oswald uses the lube a final time as he slides a third finger into Edward.  
  
"Mr.Penguin, sir. I need more."  
  
Oswald pulls off and smiles up at him, "Of course Eddie." his finger's slide in and out and then are gone.  
  
Edward's hips are being pulled up again, Oswald's cock is against him, if he'd push down now Oswald would be inside him, but he waits, Edward wants Oswald to do this. He  _needs_ him to do this. Oswald pushes in fast, all at once, then pauses. Edward whines and wiggles his hips.  
  
Oswald pulls almost all the way out, thrusts back inside, hard and fast. He keeps up the pace and Edward can't get enough.  
  
"More sir, please."  
  
"Faster."  
  
Edward's demands become less and less coherent and forceful as Oswald fucks him. Oswald can feel his release drawing closer, he needs Edward to go first, this started out being all about Oswald, about his own pleasure, and turned into being all about Edward, reassuring him and making him feel good. Oswald know's he's being too empathetic, he honestly doesn't care anymore.  
  
Oswald's finger's find their way into Edward's hair again, tugging. "Touch yourself Eddie."  
  
Edward groans and wraps his long fingers around himself, trying to match the rhythm of Oswald's hips. Edward's moans are growing louder, he's moaning out Oswald's name, and sir and even a few Mr.Penguin's slip out, and Oswald isn't going to last much longer. He pulls harder at Edward's hair, and bites at his neck.  
  
Oswald can feel Edward tightening around him, he knows it's coming, fast.  
  
"Come for me Eddie. C'mon." And Edward does, all over his hand and stomach and Oswald.  
  
He thrusts into Edward once, twice, three times over, harder than any other time, stills and Edward can feel the warmth spreading inside of him.  
  
As they catch their breathe, Oswald nearly misses the words Edward mumbles, "Thank you Ozzie." it's so quiet that Oswald almost isn't certain Edward even says anything. Oswald pulls Edward into his arms, nuzzles his face into Edwards hair.  
  
Oswald's voice is just as quiet as Edward's, it's heavier though, still trying to even out his breathing, "Anything for you Eddie. Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any and all mistakes, if there are any. This is 100% unbeta'd, as is all of my work. So all of the fuck ups are mine. Let me know if you catch one. Also I am shit at keeping my tenses right, so if I've switch accidentally, I do often, I apologize.


End file.
